Muerte agridulce
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde su escape de la Federación. Pero sabe que a pesar de todo, el vació sigue ahí. Y el unico recuerdo imposible de borrar es el de aquella mujer, la madre de Beth. RickS./Bonnie


Un suspiro alcoholizado salio de sus labios. Dejo que su cabeza cayera sobre el respaldo de su silla en el garaje, ahí, de nuevo. Frente aquel escritorio viejo pero que ocultaba mas de lo que se podía observar. La botella de licor en sus manos se sacudió con un giro leve de su muñeca mientras observaba el techo con la vista perdida.

En algún momento de su vida había probado la aventura y la curiosidad nata de un ser vivo. Pero ahora, después de setenta años se sentía completamente en un estado tan vano y vació que poco a poco comprendía que su mente y cuerpo habían dejado de tener aquella vitalidad que tanto había gastado durante el transcurso de su vida.

Se había dado cuenta, con el pasar de los años y tras haber ido de dimensión en dimensión, que su vida no tenia el mas mínimo sentido. Claro, el era el Rick mas Rick de todos los Rick`s. pero ¿Eso tenia algún valor para el?.

Definitivamente no. No después de haber abandonado a su nieto original en la dimensión de Globarnianos en el cuadrante QZ- 146 a su muerte. No después de haber dejado su dimensión original tras borrar la memoria de su familia. De su hija, su nieta y el estúpido he incompetente marido de su hija.

El estruendo de la puerta al abrirse lo saco del trance que mantenía.

Morty, el Morty que había conseguido después de abandonar su dimensión había sido un pequeño ancla para su salud mental. La cual, ya estaba mas que jodida, después de todo.

— Déjame adivinar. ¿Es tu turno de encargarte de alguna mision?. —

Morty asintió sonriendo nervioso.

— Abuelo Rick. Yo, bueno... Tu sabes que, a decir verdad, no es que sea un enfermo o algo parecido... —

— Tiene que ver con tu virginidad. ¡Vamos Morty, soy tu abuelo! Puedo ayudarte con eso, pedazo de basura miserable. — le interrumpió. — Solo hay que ir al planeta de las giocondritas. Suele haber una escasez de machos casi miserable. Probablemente me elijan a mi antes que a ti. Pero no te preocupes Morty, me encargare de ello.

No habían tardado demasiado cuando atravesaron el portal.

Rick, dejo que su nieto caminara y explorara la zona un momento mientras buscaba algo de su antigua ropa en la parte trasera de aquella destartalada nave. Sacudió una gran maleta y soltó un bufido.

Hacia demasiado que no vestía de aquella manera, pero le sentaba bien. No era como si estuviese demasiado arrugado. Simplemente se le notaba mas maduro que a sus cuarenta. Ser el cientifico mas inteligente que existia era un gran punto a favor.

Morty regreso corriendo hacia Rick, con una completa cara llena de excitación mezclada con felicidad curiosa. Rick solo entorno los ojos. Aquel mocoso era de los Mortys mas tontos que había visto, pero era el de la dimensión mas parecida a la suya. Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos.

— Ponte algo de esto Morty, algo tienen las mujeres de este planeta con los punks humanos. —

Morty abrió la maleta con una extrañes casi palpable.

— ¿Que diablos es todo esto Rick?.

— Ropa vieja, algunas de mis cosas cuando estaba en aquella banda con hombre pájaro. Tu sabes Morty, egh, cosas de punk Morty. Solo ponte algo y vayamos a buscar alguna zorra interestelar.

.x.

* * *

No es que lo quisiera mostrar en publico, ya que a el le importaba una mierda. Pero estaba orgulloso de las miradas de aquellas mujeres gio hacia el y su nieto. Por experiencia sabia que quien mas llamaba la atención era el. Pero no iba a dejar de lado al estúpido de su nieto. Ahora si que lucia como un hombre.

— Mira esto Morty, egh, dos malditas gio en menos de diez minutos en este planeta Morty. — Canturreo Rick hacia su nieto mientras pasaba ambos brazos sobre las risueñas nativas de aquel planeta.

Morty sonrió nervioso. — No lo se Rick, es extraño. Nunca había sentido este tipo de atmósfera.

— Relájate Morty. — Le dijo. — Vaya, una Jessica gio, eso si que no me lo esperaba. Estas de suerte muchacho, clava tu estaca como para colonizar este lugar. — Bromeo señalando a una hembra de aquel lugar.

Morty se dio cuenta que aquello era verdad. A diferencia que aquella Gio tenia el cabello mucho mas largo y tenia las orejas puntiagudas.

.x.

* * *

Rick dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre el sofá en cuanto regresaron a casa. Muy a pesar de haber jodido con algunas Gio, se sentía bastante mal. Y como siempre, comenzaba de nuevo. Aquella horrible sensación de vació. Siempre era aquella misma sensación, justo como la que sintió cuando Unidad había decidido terminar con el. ¿Acaso estaba tan jodido?.

El proyecto fénix había sido un fracaso en aquella ocasión, teniendo como consecuente un ataque de histeria debido al temor de perderse a si mismo, justo como se sintió estando en mini Rick. Habia algo verdaderamente cierto en todo aquello. Habia ocultado todos sus problemas y dolencias en la actitud anarquista de si mismo. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, había decidido reanudar el proyecto. Solo como una emergencia.

En todo caso, hacia tan poco tiempo que había cambiado de cuerpo en cuerpo tras su arresto y el derrumbe de la ciudadela que no se había dado tiempo a pensar en que haría esta vez. No pensaba abandonar a su hija nuevamente. Por supuesto que no, Ya había abandonado a suficientes Beth en su trayecto como para cargar con una mas. Eso le estaba costando.

Su yerno, ese estúpido yerno era un tema diferente, Le había hecho sentir traicionado de todas las formas posibles. Pero aun asi no podía matarlo. Morty ya tenia suficientes traumas como para agregar el de otro de sus padres muerto. No después de la masacre reciente, no después de haberse enterrado a si mismos en el patio trasero.

La única que no le había dado dolores de cabeza hasta el momento era su nieta Summer, Incluso podia decir que estaba comenzando a comportarse mas como el mismo. Era una pequeña perra muy agradable. Una de las pocas de entre tantas dimensiones.

— No lo se. Quizá podrías venir. —

Rick volteo el rostro hacia su nieta mientras esta pasaba frente a la puerta abierta del garaje. Estaba aburrido, probablemente podría hacer una fiesta. Su hija ya estaba dormida y aun quedaba mucho tiempo por la noche.

— ¡Eh! ¡Summer, dile a esa bola de idiotas que habrá fiesta en casa! Mas vale que haya suficiente alcohol. ¡Nada de venir con las manos vacías!. — Grito.

Summer asomo su cabeza aun sosteniendo el teléfono celular sobre su oído por la entrada. Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en su rostro.

— Por supuesto abuelo Rick. —

...

No paso mucho tiempo para cuando el timbre de la entrada sonó y comenzó a llenarse de adolescentes y alienigenas interdimencionales.

Morty bajo corriendo las escaleras.

— ¿ Te has vuelto loco abuelo? —

— ¿En serio me preguntas eso, Morty?. — Respondió Rick alzando un lado de su uni-ceja con ironía. — Eres verdaderamente idiota.

Morty soltó una palabrota al aire mientras corría hacia la cocina en busca de una bolsa para comenzar a limpiar. Rick sonrió por lo bajo, un Morty siempre es un Morty, no importa que tan lejos estén los unos de los otros.

— Parece ser que estas muy tranquilo después de tu visita. ¿No temes por los que sobrevivieron y buscan tu cabeza?. —

La voz suave de una mujer a través de la música llamo su atención. Rick la observo con sospecha de arriba hacia abajo. No aparentaba mas de la edad promedio de los invitados en la fiesta. Una mocosa.

— ¿No crees que preguntas cosas sin sentido?. — Respondió Rick.

La chica le sonrió y dio un largo sorbo a su bebida.

— Hiciste un gran trabajo con la federación y la ciudadela. No me lo esperaba pero, sobrepasaste mis expectativas. —

Rick se puso de pie rápidamente enfundando el arma del bolsillo en su bata de laboratorio. La chica frente a el sonrio.

— No te pongas así. ¿En verdad no me recuerdas cierto?. — Pregunto ella.

Rick sostuvo la sospecha en su mirada.

— No se quien seas. Pero no esperare una amenaza para terminar contigo. —

— Siempre fuiste un idiota cabeza dura. Hueca no, por supuesto. Pero tu terquedad y racionalidad siempre te arruinaron. — Una mirada triste cruzo por el semblante de la mujer. — Huiste sin decir a donde Rick. Y me abandonaste en una dimensión con uno de tantos. No puedo reprochártelo, me hizo muy feliz. Pero no podía continuar con el. Ahora el esta muerto por culpa de la federación. Una que no existe mas.—

La mirada de Rick se abrió con asombro.

— Eso fue hace mas de treinta años... — Murmuro mas para si mismo que para la mujer frente a el. — Bonnie ¿Eres tu?. —

— La misma. —

Rick bajo su mano con extrema quietud. Aquello no lo esperaba, ni siquiera la recordaba voluntariamente. Para el, siempre fue mejor así.

Pero aun a pesar de ello, parecía que los años no habían pasado para aquella mujer, entonces niña, una adolescente cuando la conoció.

Ella venia de aquella dimensión. De su dimensión original.

...

* * *

Jadelyne Bonniebelle Wintwolf había sido una chica prodigio. Con una mente tan brillante como la suya misma. Y con un carácter tan compenetrante que le amordazaba ante cualquier excusa. Y vaya que le había costado abandonarla. Por culpa de ella tenia un gran fetichismo por las pelirrojas y un desenfreno con la violencia. Su misma obsesión por ella le había causado miedo, un miedo irremediable de abandonarse a si mismo. Era demasiado para el, si bien sabia que gran parte de la culpa era por la oxitocina en su cerebro. Su compatibilidad a nivel genético era demasiado para el.

Ella era la contraparte dimensional de la madre de Beth. La primer mujer que abandono.

...

* * *

Rick tallo sus ojos con rudeza. El vació que sentía no estaba. Y se dio cuanta del porqué de manera inmediata al regresar su vista a la mujer de cabellos rojos y mirada esmeralda. Jade le estaba reprochando, después de todos esos años.

— ¿Que demonios haces aquí?. — Le pregunto con rudeza. A la defensiva.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Rick, el Rick simple con quien me dejaste murió. Estoy aquí porque nunca me explicaste nada. — Recrimino Bonnie, con enfado fingido. — Yo te di lo que necesitabas para crear la pistola de portales, y mira como me pagaste. Todo este tiempo estuve fingiendo una vida feliz con un Rick que no eras tu. — Continuo.

Rick desvió la mirada.

— Te di lo que querías. — Comento por lo bajo mientras caminaba al garaje con ella caminando tras de el.

Rick bajo con ella al laboratorio subterráneo.

— Te he estado buscando. Solo he podido dar contigo después de que acabaras con todos. ¿Y para que?. Nunca sabes responderme Rick.—

Rick froto su cien y dio un sorbo a su botella cromada antes de regresar la mirada hacia ella. Tenerla de frente era difícil.

—Siempre quisiste una familia, Yo te la di. — Respondió Rick, con simpleza.

Bonnie negó. — Se que no es todo. —

Rick la observo. Nunca supo como mantener a Bonnie a raya de si mismo, de su vida, de sus pensamientos. Siempre fue ella, por ella había ocurrido el primer viaje.

— Trate durante muchas noches dejar de pensar en lo infeliz que serias a mi lado. Cariño, siempre fui un hombre de métodos no de vivencias. —

Bonnie negó y una carcajada salio de sus labios. Rick había huido de ella por algo tan simple como el miedo a la dependencia emocional.

Rick supo que Bonnie había podido leer entre lineas.

— Así que fue por esa razón. — Susurro Bonnie, calmándose mientras se sentaba junto a Rick en una silla rotativa. — Te perdono Rick. — Dijo girando su rostro hacia el.

Rick la observo con asombro. — ¿Perdonarme?. —

Por un breve momento Rick se dio cuenta que aquello era una de las cargas mas pesadas que había guardado en su subconsciente.

...

* * *

.x.

* * *

« **E** l humo salio de sus labios de forma lenta mientras observaba con mirada perdida las luces neón del lugar. Su guitarra recargada a su costado derecho estirando aquella ramera celeste que solía usar y la chaqueta de cuero a sus pies. Estaba ahí pensando en aquella mujer que tanto daño le había hecho. Pero sabia bien y afirmaba hacia si mismo que aquello definitivamente no había sido su culpa. Estaba jodido. Muy jodido.

La sangre en su rostro dejaba un camino extenso, que incluso manchaba parte de su pálido cabello despeinado.

Sonrió a la nada con socarronería aun perdido en aquella imagen mental de lo sucedido unos minutos atrás.

— Estaba mejor sin ti. — Murmuro regresando su vista hacia el escenario frente a el. Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y se puso de pie, pues se había dejado caer en uno de los sillones del lugar. Tomo su chaqueta del suelo y la sostuvo sobre su hombro izquierdo, por encima de la guitarra colgada de su brazo.

— Los humanos muestran un tipo de lealtad muy extraño. — Dijo el enorme hombre a su lado cuando cruzo la puerta de entrada del lugar con tranquilidad.

— No me molestes Hombre-pájaro. No es asunto tuyo. — Respondió con mirada cansina mientras dejaba caer el cigarrillo dentro del lugar causando una llamarada inmediata.

" _The flesh Curtains_ " era el logotipo que daba cara a la espalda de la chaqueta que lanzo en el asiento del auto antes de subir junto al otro hombre.

Un portal se abrió enseguida frente a ellos. El auto desapareció.

.x.

Aquella mujer no le amaba, mucho menos le demostraba señal alguna de aprecio pasional. Pero lo había hecho, le había quitado una molestia de encima tras descubrir una infidelidad. Y aun así. Ella no le miraba de tal forma.

Llego a casa con aire cansado. Tomo un baño y se despojo de aquella ropa rebelde. Tomo su bata de laboratorio y sacudió su cabello húmedo con la mano derecha al entrar a su garaje tras una ducha rápida. El alcance de su pistola de portales era mucho mas amplio que la ultima vez pero deseaba ampliar el rango.

— Muy ocupado por lo que veo. — Susurro una voz a sus espaldas.

Rick giro su silla.

— Cariño. ¿Que haces aquí?. —

— Debía agradecerte, por supuesto. — Murmuro la mujer de cabellera rojiza. — Eres como un padre para mi Rick. No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. —

— Hombre-pájaro te lo dijo. ¿No es cierto?. — Pregunto el frotando su cien con molestia. — Ese tipo. —

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. La mujer en quien había fijado por completo su ser, hablando de nuevo sobre el de esa manera. ¿Su padre?, bien, quizá era casi treinta años mayor. Pero eso no significaba que pudiese verlo de esa manera.

Bufo.

La chica lo abrazo con un gesto agradecido. Rick solo pudo rodearla con sus brazos de manera autómata. No sabia lidear con ello. Con sus emociones. Con el exceso de oxitocina en su sistema.

Bonnie se separo de el. — Nunca pensé que hicieras algo como eso por mi. —

— Pudiese hacer lo que fuera por ti, Cariño. — Murmuro desganado.

Bonnie le observo por un momento tras separarse del hombre frente a ella. — ¿Sucede algo Rick?. —

El la observo con mirada perdida. — ¿Un padre?. — Dijo embozando una sonrisa socarrona. — Por supuesto. — »

...

* * *

Rick observo atentamente a Binniebelle. Estaba seguro que el no era la única razón por la cual había atravesado diversas dimensiones para buscarlo.

— ¿Perdonarme?. No creo que sea la única razón de tu llegada. —

No imaginaba un cuadro de familia feliz con ella. No después de todo lo que sucedió. Pero de nuevo ella le sorprendió.

La vio sonreír por lo bajo con gesto sensible.

— Quiero comenzar de nuevo Rick. Quiero sanar. — Susurro una vez contra sus labios antes de besarle.

Rick la observo con desconcierto. - _Esto tenia que ser una jodida broma-_.

Pero estaba dispuesto a caer en ella.


End file.
